Welcome to the Pleasure Dome
by Gleekforever12345
Summary: ok in this story Rachel never lived in Lima so she never met Finn until now and in this story she was dating Brody until now that is and Finn is in a band in this story so yeah just bare with me hope u like it


ok in this story Rachel never lived in Lima so she never met Finn until now and in this story she was dating Brody until now that is and Finn is in a band in this story so yeah just bare with me hope u like it

Rachel wanted to just get away from it all she just broke up with her long time boyfriend Brody. They were at the movies and she found Brody flirting with a girl by the snack bar, after she came out of the ladies room. Rachel was pissed so she said we are threw Brody and said "find your own way home" Rachel stormed off and headed to her car.

Rachel was mumbling cuss words under her breath and didn't see where she was walking and boom she bumped into someone and fell flat on her butt. "Oh I'm sorry, are you ok?" As the guy puts out his hand and Rachel is like "I'm fine" and take's his hand. Rachel gets up and just stares into his eyes. Hi Rachel says. "Hello there I'm Finn" as he puts out his hand. Rachel says her name and shakes his hand.

"So what's wrong it looks like you have been crying?" "Oh I just broke up with my boyfriend Brody, I found him making out with another girl at the snack bar when we were at the movies." "Oh that sucks I'm sorry. Well I know I just met you but would you like to go get a drink with me I was about to head down to the pub, I'm in town today for a concert this weekend." "Concert?" "Yes I'm in a music group called Thunderbolt we are playing at your theater this weekend." Oh said Rachel that's cool. "I have an extra ticket if you would like to come along?" Sure said Rachel.

So they headed down to the pub and had a drink together and Rachel was telling Finn more about Brody and what happen. Finn just couldn't keep his eyes off of Rachel, he doesn't know why this Brody fella had done that to her. Rachel was beautiful and he wanted to get to know her more.

Finn looked at his watch "I have to get going Rachel, we have soundcheck and some songs to go over before the show tomorrow night." Can I see you again?" Rachel asked. "Sure I'd love to see you again." "Good" said Finn as he handed Rachel a piece of paper. On the card was his phone number. "Call me sometime maybe after the show tomorrow night we can meet up again and have a drink I'll let you meet my other band members to."

Ok said Rachel and they got up and hugged and Finn gave her a kiss on the cheek. Rachel blushed and headed back to her car while Ryan got a taxi and headed to the theater to do his soundcheck.

Rachel raced back home and went straight to her computer and Thunderbolt the band and she watched a couple of their videos. Rachel couldn't wait to see them live on the weekend they were amazing and Finn just swooned her over with his drumming and singing. After hours of looking them up and listening to their music Rachel was sleepy, so she headed off to bed and couldn't wait for the show tomorrow. Finn had left her a text message in the morning saying come to the theater tomorrow an hour before the show and there will be a ticket waiting for you in the box office. Just give them the name Hudson and he will give you the ticket.

Rachel had a few hours to kill before the show so she headed to the store and got a new dress for the show tonight, she grabbed a cute little dress with stars on it. It was two more hours before the show so she deiced to grab something to eat before the show. It was time for the show and she headed to the box office and did what Finn told her to do and the ticket guy said "Yup he was saving this for you here ya go." Rachel grabs her ticket from the ticket guy and heads to the door's to wait for them to open.

Rachel was shown to her seat and on her seat there was a note taped to the chair. It read Rachel here is your seat front row dead center hope you liked this seat I had to pull a lot of strings to get it for you but its yours. After the show try to meet me outside in the back of the theater and we will go get that drink love Finn.

Rachel enjoyed the show very well it was fun, sad and lots of dancing and great songs to sing along to. After the show she pushed though the crowds at the shop and headed to the back by their buses. Rachel saw a crowd of people waiting to meet each band member by the bus so she blended in with him or her and waited for Finn to come out.

First came out Colm and Emmet the crowd of people went crazy and they were signing pictures and taking pictures with other fan's Rachel got photos with everybody. Then Finn comes out and everybody cheers even louder. Finn spots Rachel and points a finger at her gesturing to just wait a few minutes. Rachel nods her head ok and sits on a bench across the street from the buses. After a few minutes go by and Finn is done with everybody they all leave and Finn and Rachel are the only ones outside.

"Wow you are a popular group." "We are used to it now we used to be scared and not come to the buses because we thought we would get run over by the fans but no they respect us and give us love." "That's sweet, so where are we going to get a drink?" "I saw a pub down the road from here so it's not far of a walk." "Yeah I took a taxi here I didn't feel like wasting gas." "Ah I hear ya," said Finn.

They got to the pub and Finn poked his head in and looked around for any fans. Thank goodness there wasn't any so he and Rachel went upstairs and grabbed a seat by the bar. "So what will you be having my dear?" "I'll have a Guinness" and Finn got one to.

After a few drinks later Finn couldn't keep his hands off of Rachel's knee and Rachel kept groping him underneath the table. Finn was just sighing and he whispered in her ear lets get out of here.

Finn takes Rachel's hand and leads her downstairs and he whistles for a taxi. The taxi arrives and Finn helps her in and the taxi driver asks "where too?" Rachel gives her address to the taxi driver. In the taxi Finn starts to kiss and nip at her neck and Rachel is just feeling up his chest with her hands. The taxi driver said, "hey kids not in here ok, wait till you get home."

Sorry they said and kept there cool. Rachel just cuddled up to Ryan and waited till they got home. A half and hour drive later they arrived at Rachel's house. Ryan pays the taxi driver and he opens the door for Rachel and helps her out of the car. The taxi driver speeds off. Rachel walks up to her door and unlocks it and throw's her purse on the couch and Finn scoops her up and asks, "where is your bedroom." "Down the hallway to the left." They walk to the hallway while Rachel nips on Finn's neck right on his pulse point feeling it beat underneath her lips is turning her on so fast she cant tell who's pulse is racing faster her's or Finn's

Finn finds the bedroom and sees a cat on the bed he says "got to go kitty." Finn laid down Rachel on the bed and scoots Rachel's cat out the door and closes it with a soft tap of his foot.

While Finn was shutting the door Rachel went into her bathroom and brought out some candles and lit them and put them on each bedside table and walked back over to Finn. Finn held onto her while slowly unzipping the back of her dress. "My Finn you sure do have soft hands for playing drums." "I like to keep them soft" said Finn. "I like them" as she takes his finger and starts to suck on them. Finn moans out her name and Rachel can see the bulge in his pants get big and says, "Someone wants to play."

Yes growls out Finn as Rachel ran her hand over the bulge. Finn just shivers at her touch and moans out "please release me." Rachel kneels down and takes his zipper in her teeth and slowly unzips his pants with her teeth. Finn seeing this is just turning him on ten folds. If he could get any harder he don't know what he would do.

Finn is just running his hands though her hair while she pulls down his pants and slips his dick though the slit in his boxers and slowly starts to stroke him off while he is just moaning out her name. Finn pre-cums a bit and she licks it up and Finn whines out with the touch of her tongue on his member.

Finn then breathes out "you are still wearing too much clothes." Finn starts to unclip Rachel's bra and reveille's her breast to him and Finn takes one of her nipples in his mouth and starts to slowly stuck on it while running a hand over her face and neck he can feel her pulse jumping under his fingertips. He just loves the feeling of it. Rachel starts to un button his shirt and reviles his toned chest she runs her hands up and down his chest and stops on his left breast. Feeling his heartbeat beating underneath her palm, she just loves the feel of that because it's beating for her and her only right now.

Finn now standing naked in front of Rachel, Finn takes off the last clothing on Rachel, both in their birthday suits Finn leads her to the bed. Finn asks Rachel "do you have any lube and condoms." "Yes I do Finn, in the side drawer." Finn opens up the drawer and grabs out the lube its strawberry scented and fire and ice condoms. "Ooh you got the kinky stuff don't you love?" "Yes me and Brody liked fruit and kinkiness." "Ah I see well so do I." Good said Rachel. "Would you do the honors love." Rachel takes the lube and lubes up the condom and put its on Finn's dick.

Finn deices to tease her a bit before entering her he starts to lick one nipple while running his other hand down her center and enters one finger in her hole and starts to stretch her out getting her ready for his harding member. Finn says "baby your so tight how long has it been since you and Brody made love." "It's been a couple of months love." Ah Finn says, "well after I'm threw with you, you won't want anybody else." Rachel just growls out his name and he enters one more finger and starts to scissor her with his fingers. Rachel moans out in pleasure and moans his name.

Rachel latches down on his neck and a start to suck leaving a mark of her own claiming Finn her's Finn says, "are you ready love?" "Yes Finn take me away." Finn poses himself at her middle and says, "Welcome to the pleasure dome baby" and plows into her. Rachel gasps out in pleasure and pain while adjusting to Finn's size after a few seconds Finn finds her spot and she just cries out in pleasure "oh god Finn yes hit that spot."

Finn growls out her name and they both are making music with their heavy breathing, racing heartbeats and moans and yells of pleasure, it smells like sex and strawberries in the room and scented candles. Finn picks up his pace and says, "baby I'm about to cum" Rachel says "let it go hon." Finn licks both of her nipples. Rachel is just over the edge with that and that makes her spill her seed and Finn does the same into the condom and he growls out in pleasure yelling out her name.

With that, being spent Finn pulls out of Rachel and rolls over on the bed on his back and catches his breath. Rachel lays down next to him her head on his chest hearing his fast heartbeat return to a normal rate as they both catch there breaths.

"Finn that was amazing you sure are a great love maker." "Thank you love" as he kisses her. After relaxing they both have a shower and head off to bed. Finn had to leave tomorrow morning to head to the next city for the tour.

Rachel took Finn back to the hotel where he was staying and she gave him her number and e-mail. "I want to see you again Finn." "Of course I want to see you to." After the tour Finn calls up Rachel and invites her to come Lima for a month they catch up on each other and play around again.

A few years later.

Finn has asked Rachel to marry him and she accepts down the road Rachel and Finn have a beautiful wedding in New York and Rachel had become pregnant and she had a beautiful baby boy named Alex John Hudson.

To this day Rachel is now the proud mother of Finn's son and loving wife to him and after Alex has grown up enough to come on tour with them Rachel has become a back up singer with Finn and Alex grew up to become a guitar player he took over Dave's place when he left the group.

The end


End file.
